


【金錢】霞染

by E1945



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E1945/pseuds/E1945





	【金錢】霞染

1.

"欸，听说了吗，村头那个谁要嫁女了，谁知她女儿死活不肯，一哭二闹三上吊的。"

"看到了，刚才从塘边跑过去了，她妈拿着藤条追住她去打，——嗦一声就不知跑去哪里啰。"

 

村头的大榕树下每天都坐着个老人，少女听家里人讲，他从很多年前就这样呆呆地每天坐在这里，不和别人打牌也不去练太极什么的，一直几十年过去了，满头青丝渐成雪。

"他啊，古古怪怪的，你千万不要去搭理他。"她母亲说。

真烦。她漫不经心地踢住石头。这个老人和村子里那些只识成日打牌抽烟的那些不一样。反正都是要被泼出去的水，这个时候家里所有的教导全部都变成了耳边风，叛逆心起来了，愈禁止去做就愈想去做。

"王耀很厉害的啊！会讲英文呢。"家里只有大伯稍微愿意和她说那个老人的事，"他是个出国兵，以前一直在美国，日本人打我们的时候就是他们开飞机回来帮我们打日本人呢。"

"大伯，为什么村子都没人和他一齐玩？"

"死衰女！以前和他走近点是要被拉去村头批斗的！"大伯嫌烦，连忙摆手打发："别问了别问了，我约了老张打麻将。"

 

她蹑手蹑脚地走近榕树下的人，有点紧张，这个人斯斯文文的，也不知为什么乡人都不愿和他来往，大概是如大伯所说，对一些过去的事都怀有阴影，自然而然就不会再去触碰了。

王耀扭头看向这边，似是又有点惊讶。

"耀伯！"她忽然又不紧张了，王耀又不是凶神恶煞的脸，现在和他来往又不会被拉去批斗，怕什么。

"你不是要准备出嫁吗？大家都讲你妈天天追住你打。"王耀微微笑了下，这个女生跟村中其他女生不同的是，——她活泼得过头。

"我不想出嫁！我才16岁，又不钟意那个美国客。"她直接坐在王耀旁边，闻到点点墨水味。尽管年事已高，但王耀的字是村中一等一的好，每年扫尘后都会有人叫他写春联。

"村中女生个个恨嫁美国客，你妈帮你寻了头好亲事，出到美国你就生生性性啦，你还嫌弃！"

"我不爱他！"

"噗——你知道什么是爱？你才16岁？"

王耀拿过一边的茶杯，茶水的颜色像极了那时候的天空，硝烟弥漫。里边倒映着的人却不再年少，皱纹满面，鬓角斑白。

她把手搁在王耀的肩上，装作生熟的样子，眼含桃花："我想嫁的人啊，一定是个大英雄，力拔山兮气盖世！"

"你还读这么多书？"王耀笑了，"你知道下一句是什么吗？"

"是什么？"她好奇地问。

"时不利兮骓不逝啰。"

"讲了等于没讲……"她不爱读书，最怕人家舞文弄墨了。

"不讲了，你要出嫁，不吉不利的话不要听！"王耀咯咯地大笑起来，眼角的鱼尾纹被牵扯得长长的。

"总之啊，我梦想中的郎君一定是个不平凡的人，有一天他会在一个万众瞩目的情况下出现，身披金甲圣衣，脚踏七彩祥云来娶我！如果不能跟我喜欢的人在一起的话，别说是美国客，让我嫁给美国总统我都不开心啊。"

"那是你小说看多了，都是书上骗人的，知足啦傻女。"王耀轻轻地拍了拍她的头顶，散乱的长发从他的指间滑过。

"骗就骗吧，就好似飞蛾一样，明知道会受伤，还是要扑到火上，飞蛾就这么傻。"她不满地撅着嘴，看向远方的天空，带着一种未知的憧憬。

王耀顺着她的视线望过去，一只大鸟飞快地扑倒水中，利落地叼起了一条鱼。

 

2.

P-40战机急降下来，美国人从上边走出来，嘴里还絮絮叨叨的抱怨着："怎么就偏偏在这种鬼地方……"

时值黄昏，云彩全部被染成火红一片。

"欸欸欸Wang！"阿尔弗雷德看向落阳的方向："你看，真漂亮！"

"漂亮个鬼，现在在打仗好不好？"王耀瞥他一眼。

"话说这是什么山啊，降落的时候就看到红红一片……额，我是说跟这片天简直是绝配！"阿尔弗雷德指着底下红色的沙砾。

王耀无可奈何地看着他无论处于什么时候都极其乐观的战友，那眼神像极了在盯着一个小丑。"色如渥丹，灿若明霞，丹霞。"

"丹霞？"阿尔弗雷德像得知了什么天大的喜事一般，举起王耀的手就对着山谷大喊："现在我郑重宣布，这座山上所有的东西都是我的，包括王耀！"

"……要赶紧想办法回去吧混蛋！"露骨的话语令王耀憋得满面通红。

他就是这样的人吧，无论什么的时候都无忧无虑的，即使在战争中。王耀用余光偷偷地打量着阿尔弗雷德，他们从同学一直到战友，从美国到中国，那双湛蓝的眼睛也未被战火玷污过，连那里边的硝烟似乎都是清清澈澈的，飞翔的鹰隼，用锐利的爪子划破这片苍穹。

"我都来了，你怕什么，Hero是开着P-40来拯救全中国人的！"阿尔弗雷德大胆地把王耀按进自己怀里，那只大手伸到自己的黑发中。他那件土黄色的军服已经被磨得粗糙不堪，蹭得他的脸颊有点不适。

王耀被他握着的手像是烧起来一样烫，从手心一直到耳后根。

 

那样的气贯云霄，就像一个缥缈的故事。 

 

而现实是，这个世界从来没有什么互相从属的关系，包括自己不属于自己。

王耀有点懊悔当时对阿尔弗雷德的太过于信赖了。失落占据了他的大脑。

"阿尔明天就要回去了，你……怎么好像不和他说话了？"王嘉龙拍了拍王耀的肩膀。

"哦……他朋友这么多，少我一个不少吧。"王耀说。

当天晚上，王耀拗不过战友们，差点是被抬过去的。

海滩上燃着篝火，阿尔弗雷德就杵在那堆篝火前，红色的火焰映在他的眼里，一如当时在山上那种好看的颜色。

王耀厌恶地拍走拉着他的那些手，然后又整理了下仪容，向着阿尔弗雷德走过去。

"Hey！你来了！"阿尔弗雷德有点惊喜，他向着王耀露出一个大咧咧的笑容。

死就死吧，破釜沉舟。王耀深呼吸一口气。其实，我一直都喜欢你……

"你明天回去了啊，小心点，不要掉到太平洋里喂鲨鱼。"

"是啊。"阿尔弗雷德双手搭在他的肩上，"我还以为你以后都不理我了！"

"怎么会……"王耀偏过头，亲昵的举动让他无由地紧张起来。

一只砣表顺住阿尔弗雷德的动作掉到海滩上，王耀避过阿尔弗雷德直勾勾的眼神，低下头去捡起那只砣表，打开里边晃了晃，沙子从缝隙中掉了出来。

砣表里边有一张相片。

"这是……？"王耀呆呆地问。

"我的未婚妻，叫爱米莉，虽然我没见过她，照片也是母亲给我带过来的……回去不久就结婚了。"阿尔弗雷德从王耀手里拿回砣表放入暗袋。"……耀？你怎么了？"

 

王耀低下头，肩膀不住地颤抖着，眼泪顺着脸颊掉到沙子上，被一波又一波的海浪冲走。

——原来他连破釜沉舟的机会也没有。

脸颊上的头发沾上眼泪变得湿哒哒的很不舒服，他断断续续地说。

"他们说，有个人留了点东西在我心里，但是我看不到，也摸不着。我很想问问他，问他放在我心里的到底是什么。"

 

 

3.

"你说我不懂爱？你又没结婚，那你有爱的人吗？"少女抱着膝，转头去看王耀。

王耀一直看着远处的那片懒惰的白云，眼睛闪过记忆中那个穿着空军外套的美国人：

"我的意中人是个盖世英雄，有一天他会踩着七色彩云来到我面前，"他笑了一声，听着又像是自嘲："我猜中了开头，却猜不到最后的结局。"

他从衫袋中拿出一只砣表，里边是两个穿着空军制服的青年的合影。

风止了，日落了，少女的视线从王耀身上转回远方，云霞全部都被染成彩色一片。

 

—Fin—


End file.
